DM-ShangriLa/Walkthrough
Act II: With Caesar's Coin Prologue After the training with Jester, Reaper goes to Izanagi's headquarters and meets a very well-known guy in the Unreal universe... (Malcolm walks towards Reaper) (Hand shaking) (Reaper leaves) Walkthrough Then begins mission 2, with the following dialogue: This is one of the maps released for the UT3 beta demo. If you played it, then you already know the map layout. The main courtyard connects to the 2nd courtyard, the rooftops, and the Flak Room. The Flak Room connects with the Courtyard and the Rocket Launcher Room, which in turn connects to the 2nd Courtyard, and out to the Courtyard & Rooftops. There are also lots of acrobatic maneuvers you can do to take shortcuts. There is a shield belt above the 2nd courtyard. The main feature of the map is the UDamage which spawns in the main courtyard. You can reach it by dodging or double jumping from the bridge, from the rooftops, or by jumping up the ridges on the platform itself. You can also impact jump over the platform. The first time picking it up, the following line ensues: An useful strategy is to run straight to the Shield Belt - sometimes it spawns by the time you get there - and then circle around (in either direction) to the Armor\Jump Boots between the Rocket & Flak rooms. The Flak room is a good place to roam since it's roughly the center of the level. There is health nearby, and the ramp gives quick access to the rooftops, the 2nd courtyard, or the Rocket Launcher. The UDamage is nice, but the bots can be very annoying with precision weapons and they haunt the courtyard, so a good course of action is to avoid fighting these bots. Because this is Team Deathmatch, your goal is about kills vs. deaths - not just kills, so teamwork is important. If you leave your allies to their own devices they will feed the enemy points. If you tell them to hold position, they will cluster together, run out of health\ammo, and lose by attrition. The best strategy seems to be to put your team on 'Cover Me' and quickly (but cautiously) lead them around the level. This should keep them reasonably healthy and well-equipped. It also ensures that if the enemy attempts to pursue you, they will have to do so one at a time, from the doorways where they are more vulnerable. Knowing how to time the powerups is very useful here. On Masterful and higher, the bots have a 5-second head start on powerup timing, so keep that in mind.Unreal Tournament III – FAQ/Walkthrough by OmniaVanitas @ GameFAQs Act IV: Calculated Losses Path 1 This is the same as the one from Act II. Tell your bots to follow you and try to lead them to good weapons. If the enemy begins to pursue you, lead them into an open room and then ambush them in the doorway. Try to time the shield belt so the enemy bots don't get it, and stay away from the courtyard where the bots can pick you off. Path 2 It may be a bug but you're outnumbered now (the last bot being a random bot), so it's even harder than before. You'll want to use the same trick as last time. You can't afford to have your team running loose and isolated, nor can you afford to group them together in one place. The idea here is to lead your team around the outskirts collecting the good spam weapons: The Rocket Launcher, Flak Cannon, and Minigun so that your whole team has a good weapon. Then you want to continue along picking up health and ammo. If you know how to time the powerups, the shield is probably your best bet since it's in a more tactical location. If you're being pursued by enemies, pull your team in wide through a doorway or hallway and then circle back on the side of the entrance to ambush the enemy when they attempt to enter. They try to group together and you can find some great opportunities to kill them in groups when they storm the room. To some extent it's a matter of reflexes over strategy & tactics. External links and references